


Through Her Eyes

by StarrySkies282



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, because now I ship this, casseve, loom of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: “No. Nothing like that.” She smiled, looking ethereal and out of place in this falling apart world.





	Through Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oops so I haven’t posted for a while but I thought of this when I was rewatching season 1 and now I somehow ship Casseve so hope you like this!

_“No. Nothing like that.” She smiled, looking ethereal and out of place in this falling apart world._

Oh.

_Oh._

Thought Eve, finally understanding.

_Cassandra remembered her differently. The curve of her smile, the colour of her lips, the exact tone of her voice in every mood, the way she made her feel. The colour of her eyes and the way they danced when she laughed. Those ten years they had together were some of the best in her life. She recalled that first day, that first night, that kiss, full and lingering. She smiled, this time her eyes tinged with sadness. She would have liked to do that again, one more time. But the woman standing before her is ever so slightly different. Eve, but not her Eve._

Her heart is racing. Did this mean? Where she and Cassandra? Once…

_Music in the dark, a view from a balcony window, it comes back to Cassandra quickly, as though the memory has always been there. At her fingertips._

_It has._

But then… She recalls the few months she was with Cassandra—not the ten years they had together in this timeline. The way she smiled… perhaps…

Her eyes, deep and blue and soulful and questioning… her hair, its russet colour hanging past her shoulders, the colour of sunset… that content expression Eve recalled she had when solving a particularly tricky problem. And she looks at her, the woman standing in front of her: beautiful and magical and yes, she wouldn’t mind it. A kiss. From those lips. She had no doubt had one—more than one— countless times in the years gone by in this alternate timeline.

She thought that now, as she looked her, she understood the meaning of those poems Jake would often recite. Now she realised who they were all meant for.

And if she ever gets back, Eve thinks, maybe, just maybe, she’ll do something about it. Because now she understood why foolish people do mad things for love.

Cassandra catches her looking. Eyes lock onto each other, they see the smile reflected in the other’s face, knowing. In that moment, they both know what the other sees as they put this chapter aside to save the world, one last time.


End file.
